Odd Bunch of Kids
by lightning-lion7
Summary: What if Disney movie characters went to Hogwarts? Read the sortings of some favorite Disney characters. Please don't hate my sorting choices... R&R! Sorry its under Beauty and the Beast not all Disney...


This year's group of new students was an interesting group. When I first saw them in the Entrance Hall, I was surprised by the seemingly different personalities, not to mention how diverse they were physically. The boys and girls seemed about even, but the group was small for all the first years. They approached and I introduced myself.

"Hello students. I am Professor Flora. Inside these doors is the Great Hall. There you shall be sorted into your respective houses, which will be like your families during your time at Hogwarts. Do good and you shall gain points for your house; any violations of rules will result in loss of points."

The students' blank faces stared back at me. I continued, "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now come with me."

I opened the doors and led the line of now terrified children down the rows of tables to where I had set a stool and old hat. The hat began to sing its song and I smiled as I sat down next to Professor Mushu and Headmaster Triton. On the far left, I saw Madam Potts waving at a few of the students while Professor Jafar sized up the children. The song ended and I moved to the front of the Hall as the older students applauded the hat.

I cleared my throat and began, "When I call your name, come up here and put the hat on your head. It will sort you and you will sit at the table of the house you are sorted into. Banks, Tiana."

A small dark girl walked up to the stool with a determined look. She put the hat on her head and after a few seconds it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Basir, Aladdin."

A boy with ragged robes put the hat on his head. The hat deliberated for a while and then "SLYTHERIN!"

Beau, Aurora was a blonde girl who was immediately sorted into Hufflepuff. Richard Charming, a dark haired average looking boy, followed her to Hufflepuff. An odd looking boy who seemed to have been raised by wolves named Mowgli Chesterton was next and he was sorted into Slytherin after some deliberation from the hat.

Next I announced, "Darling, Wendy," to which a proper, brown haired girl came up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Next, Cinderella Davies became a Ravenclaw, sadly looking at Aurora who was across the room. Fa, Mulan became the first Gryffindor of the year, much to her enjoyment. Ariel Fishman joined the Ravenclaws next after a bit of time.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" was shouted after a long blonde haired girl named Rapunzel Gold put the hat on. After her, Pocahontas Haply swayed to the hat and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Such interesting names these kids had. I declared, "Johnson, Tarzan," and the hat declared, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lambros, Hercules was a very muscular boy and was sorted into Gryffindor. A conceited looking girl named Meg Lawrence went to Slytherin after a moment. I announced, "Li, Shang."

An Asian boy walked up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Next I called out for Adam McKinney. He was a small boy with many scars all over him. I wondered if he could be a werewolf. Either way, he was sorted into Ravenclaw and joined Shang Li. When I called out "O'Bryan, Merida" a red curly ball of hair on a small body came up and sat on the stool. She pushed her hair out of her very Scottish face.

The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I wondered how the red of her tie would go with her hair. The next student called up was Pan, Peter whose mischievous face worried me. He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. So much ginger in that house.

"Gaston, Pompon," I exclaimed, thinking it sounds like the name of a prick. A slimy haired, cocky little boy put the hat on his head and it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Porter's daughter, Jane, was next and soon sorted into Ravenclaw, like her father had been. Next I called out, "Princeton, Eric."

A boy with black hair and bright blue eyes sat on the chair and after a moment, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rajput, Jasmine was placed in Slytherin after a long pause, followed by Flynn Rider into Gryffindor. Alice Roberts was a dazed looking blonde girl who was put into Slytherin, much to her apparent confusion.

A brown haired girl with a book under her arm came up when I called the name Belle St. Pierre. She was sorted into Ravenclaw almost immediately. Phillip Scott was next and was placed into Gryffindor. John Smith was next.

The hat took a while but finally said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were only two students left: a pale girl with black hair and a tan handsome boy. "Turner, Naveen," caused the boy to come up. He was sorted into Slytherin. The remaining girl, whose name was Snow White, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

The sorting being over, I looked over the new students and as Headmaster Triton began his welcome speech, I whispered to Professor Hatter, "This will be quite the interesting year."


End file.
